pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Ann Kennedy
Sarah Ann Kennedy is one of the voice actors of the fanon Pinkalicious & Peterrific series. She is the voice actor of Brittany, Patsy, Serenity, Alison, Luna, Riss, Amanda, Carly Curtis, Darcy, Sally, Edna's Guardian Angel, Abigail, Lori, Leah, Maddie, Palmer, Brittany's mother Linda, Kimberly, Maggie, Kendra and Mia's sister Tina, Brenna, Carley, Nate's mother, the ducks, the giraffe Peter feeds, the penguins in Antarctica, the narrator on a TV show about penguins, Brittany's cat Ally, Clara, Starla, Catherine, Kendra's mother, Tara, Mrs. Woyat, Cheryl, Hannah, Mr. Pinkerton's sister Portia, Kelsey, the squirrels that were near Norman's garden, and Dr. Wink's 5-year-old daughter Louise. In the TV series Purplicious, she also voices Morgyn. In the reboot of the fanon series, she reprises her role on all of the characters she voices in the fanon series as well as some new characters. In the end credits, she is revealed to have done the crying and babbles for Emily. She is best known for being the voice of Nanny Plum in Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom and Miss Rabbit in Peppa Pig. Roles *Brittany Anderson *Patsy Pinkerton (crying and babbles) (uncredited until Norman Jr.'s Playdate) *Serenity *Lila's mother *Luna *Alison Ellington (series 3 of the original fanon series-mid series 2 of the reboot) *Tina Babcock (series 1 of the original fanon series-series 1 of the reboot) *Pauline's aunt *Jessica Anderson *Jenny Dawson *Riss *Amanda Braunstein *Sophia's mother *Darcy *Crissy *Edna's Guardian Angel *Abigail *Sally *Lori *Leah *Maddie *Palmer (series 6 of the original fanon series-Pearl's family of the reboot) *Emily (crying and babbles) (uncredited until And We're Back! of the reboot) *Carley *Kimberly *Maggie *Nate's mother *Brittany's mother *Brenna *Ducks *Giraffe *Narrator on TV show about Antarctica *Brittany's cat Ally (meows and whimpers) *Clara *Starla *Catherine *Kendra's mother (uncredited until Hard Times) *Tara *Steven's mother *Cheryl *Hannah *Portia Pinkerton *Squirrels *Kelsey *Louise Stepney Wink *Cally *Margaret Martinez (crying and babbles) *Morgyn *Sarah the Gnome *Hope *Alexandria *Evelyn *Brenda *Poppy Pinkerton *Lily *Emma *Flora (crying and babbles) *Destiny *Carley's mother *Alison's mother *Edith Ellington (crying and babbles) *Serenity Jr. (crying and babbles) *April Swizzle *Jenny the Gnome *Hanni *Paisley Pinkerton *Holly's aunt *Erin *Kylie *Calliope *Elizabeth *Lexi *Audrey *Molly the Gnome's mother *Riara's mother (series 5 of the original fanon series) *Prudence *Paulina Pinkerton (meows and whimpers) *Pansy *Michelle *Renee *Jackie *Saige *Sandra *Tanya's baby sister (crying and babbles) *Amberlynn *Eddyn Character Gallery Brittany.png|Brittany Anderson Serenity.png|Serenity Luna.png|Luna Alison.png|Alison Ellington (not to be confused with Steven's sister of the same name.) Lori.png|Lori Carley.png|Carley Starla.png|Starla Cheryl.png|Cheryl Purple Edna (Hannah).png|Hannah Edna Plum.png|Sarah Patsy with her baby blanket.jpg|Patsy Louise Stepney Wink.jpg|Louise Stepney Wink Margaret Martinez.jpg|Margaret Poppy Pinkerton.jpg|Poppy Amanda.png|Amanda Lexi in Comedy World.jpg|Lexi Palmer.jpg|Palmer (season 6 of original fanon series and Pearl's family only) Paisley.jpg|Paisley Kimberly.png|Kimberly Hanni the Gnome.png|Hanni Jenny the Gnome.png|Jenny 20200111_173336.jpg|Brittany's mum Leah.png|Leah Trivia *Until Alison, Serenity, Luna, Riss, Amanda, Sally, Lori, Leah, Maddie, and Palmer were introduced in the fanon series, the only character Sarah voiced in the fanon series was Brittany. **This was downplayed with Patsy, because she is not able to speak and can only cry, sleep, and play with toys. * Brittany sharing a voice actor with her mom is a reference to Peppa Pig, where Mummy Rabbit shared a voice actor with her sister Miss Rabbit. * Sarah also worked on the UK dub of the canon series, where she voices Pearl, Fairyanna, and Edna. She does not work on the US dub of the canon series, however. * Some of the characters Sarah Ann Kennedy plays got their voice actors changed in the reboot. Tina, Palmer, and the aforementioned Alison all got their voice changed. *Sarah voices two Jenny characters as of Norman's New Friends: Jenny, Norman and Edna's friend and Jenny, Nate's little sister. *Some of Sarah's characters such as Elizabeth and the aforementioned Louise started out unnamed. Category:Cast Category:Real life people Category:Females